heroesvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Robert Dewey
Robert Dewey is a fictional character and the overarching antagonist of The Bourne franchise; appearing as the primary antagonist in it's fifth installment, Jason Bourne. Pre-History Dewey was a CIA agent who had attempted to enlist David Webb into Treadstone, founded by Webb's father Richard. When Richard prohibited his son into Treadstone, he had an assassin, dubbed The Asset to kill Richard, staging it as a terrorist attack. After the events of The Bourne Ultimatum, when David - under the name Jason Bourne - exposed Blackbriar, Dewey took over Ezra Kramer's position as CIA Director after his arrest. Sometime between 2004 and 2016, Dewey had created "Iron Hand", the codename for a CIA program intended to be a reboot of the Treadstone, Blackbriar, Outcome and LARX projects. History In 2016, Dewey and CIA Cyber-Ops Division Head Heather Lee were present when a CIA hacking orchestrated by Nicolette "Nicky" Parsons occurred. In the light of this, Dewey ordered a manhunt for Parsons, under the belief that she had contacted Bourne for a meeting at a civil riot in Syntagma Square. When CIA teams failed to apprehend and kill them, Dewey planted the Asset to assassinate them both: In the outcome, after a vehicular chase across Athens, Parsons was shot dead but Bourne escaped with the keys to a safe deposit box with CIA files and a hard drive Parsons chucked at him before she was killed. In the aftermath of the Greece incident the following day, Dewey - while in a meeting with Edwin Russell, the Director of National Intelligence, Lee walked in and as explained her plan to Dewey: Contact Bourne under the belief that she could persuade him back into the CIA as an agent. Dewey seemingly accepts with glee and Lee leaves the room. Dewey and his right-hand man Craig Jeffers are the only two who remain in the room, leaving them to discuss their true intentions. At a café, Dewey arranged a meeting with Aaron Kalloor, a public face of corporate social responsibility in an attempt to ally with him for a public debate about privacy rights, but secretly plans to use his enterprise Deep Dream as a mass-surveillance program for Iron Hand: After a negotiation, Kalloor reluctantly accepts before he leaves the café. After killing Dewey's team and one of his top assassins, Dassault, Bourne uses the few leads that he gained in Berlin, Bourne tracks Malcolm Smith, a former Treadstone surveillance operative at London, England and arranges him to meet him at Paddington Plaza. During their meeting, Smith reveals Bourne that his father David had created the Treadstone program but actually attempted to prevent them to recruit Bourne himself. He adds in his things, saying that Dewey ordered the Asset to kill Richard and staged his death as a terrorist attack to persuade Bourne to join into the Treadstone program. After the confrontation, the Asset assassinates Smith while Bourne escapes and finds Lee, whom she isn't feeling comfortable with Dewey's methods and directs him to a technology convection called EXOCON at Las Vegas, Nevada. At the convection, Dewey is scheduled to attend the convection for a public debate on privacy rights with Kalloor which is the public face. He was secretly funded by Dewey who intends to carry out his true plan; use the Deep Dream for real-time worldwide massive surveillance systems alongside the reborn programs Treadstone, Outcome, Blackbriar and LARX, now collectively known as "Iron Hand". Suspecting that Kalloor will refuse to allow the CIA's access to Deep Dream, Dewey orders the Asset to take down Kalloor and Lee which he no longer trusts. Unfortunately for Dewey, Bourne stops the assassination by blinding the Asset, although he shoots Kalloor regardless. Downfall In the midst of the thwarted shooting, Jeffers insisted that Dewey escape in a vehicular escort, but Dewey chose to remain his ground on the upper floor. After sending Jeffers and his security out of his room, Dewey prepared for his confrontation with Bourne as the latter fights his way past through the agents. Bourne eventually arrives and confronts Dewey in his room as the VIA director himself had expected, whereupon he begins to deliver a speech about patriotism in a false attempt to manipulate him into rejoicing the agency. Bourne resists Dewey's temptation and questions him about his role in killing his father, only for Dewey to blurt out that he volunteered because he chose to be who he is right now';' Jason Bourne. Unable to accept this, Bourne grabs Dewey and flings him against the wall in a threatening method. Dewey, however, remains unfazed and continues to taunt Bourne about how his actions have only granted favour for the agency in spite of the casualties that were directly and indirectly caught in the crossfire';' thus confessing that he was the one who personally instigated all the previous manhunts commanded by Conklin, Abbott, and Vosen themselves in order to have operations Treadstone and Blackbriar escalate the Iron Hand Program. Dewey concludes his speech by expressing to Bourne how his ongoing ordeal will never end until he surrenders himself to the agency, and once more tempts him into accepting. Bourne tearfully refuses as he struggles to hold back Dewey's confession within his speech and instead responds "Not for you";''' he then clicks his gun as it becomes clear that he intends to kill Dewey for all the jeopardy he caused upon both himself and the entire agency. The confrontation between Bourne and Dewey is suddenly interrupted when Jeffers barges into the room, trying to rescue Dewey as he receives word of Bourne holding the CIA director hostage whilst rushing back into room. Dewey watches as Bourne and Jeffers shoot at each other;' with Jeffers being killed and Bourne being wounded by the gunshot. Dewey takes his opportunity to grab his gun and point it at Bourne's head, preparing to kill him once and for all. Before he could pull the trigger, however, Lee intervenes and shoots Dewey in the neck, killing him as he fatally stumbles through the wall';' thus saving Bourne in the process. Bourne covers up Lee's involvement and would later go on to kill the Asset after hunting him down';' finally avenging his father's murder and also putting an end to Dewey's autocracy for good. The following day, Russell becomes aware of what Dewey did and blames the issue on him for virtually jeopardizing the agency by compromising the Iron Hand program. Lee would ultimately take Dewey's place as the newly director of the CIA after Russell agrees at her urging';''' the two would indirectly carry out Dewey's legacy as they intend to hunt down Bourne should he refuse to comply with the agency. Trivia Category:Bigger Bads Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Fascists Category:Masterminds Category:Complete Monster Category:Business Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Homicidal Characters Category:Bourne Characters Category:Bourne Villains Category:Jingoists